Uma Lilian Diferente
by Mary-Veiga
Summary: ….Eu queria que as pessoas me conhecem por meu jeito meigo, leal,divertido e até um pouco maroto. E foi pensando nisso que eu resolvi mudar para Beauxibaton, foi a parti desse momento a minha vida começou a andar na direção certa…
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

_Narrado por Lilian Evans_

Pode se dizer que eu sou bastante popular na escola em que estudo, sou alvo de várias meninas invejosas.

Pode se dizer que eu posso ter a maior sorte do planeta quando se trata de um garoto. Afinal quando se tem um James Potter em seu pé, é sinal que você pelo menos é bonita. Mas eu não me sinto tão bem assim. Eu realmente acho que eu sou um desafio na vida dele, por eu ser a única que recusou um convite dele para sair. Você deve estará achando que eu sou muito para baixo, talvez eu seja! Mas você também ficaria se de repente não recebesse nenhum convite para sair de nenhum garoto depois que um certo James Potter resolver sair com você. Qual é gente! Receber convites faz bem para o ego! Nos faz sentir bem conosco mesma!

Pode até dizer que eu sou uma garota normal. Mas é ai que você se engana! Não sou uma garota normal, sou muito diferente. Afinal sou uma bruxa, daquelas que possuem uma varinha e fazem mágica. Mas eu não sou igual aquelas dos contos de fadas que costumam ser más. Eu sou mais para o lado de uma fada madrinha.

Pode se dizer que o fato de ser uma bruxa seja ótimo. E eu concordo com você. Adoooro fazer mágica, é como se fosse uma parte de mim, embora algumas pessoas se afastem de mim por causa disso, como no caso da minha _querida_ irmã: Petúnia

Petúnia é mais alta do que eu, porém é loira dos olhos pretos. Puxou totalmente o meu pai. Diferente de mim que sou a cara da minha mãe, sou ruiva dos olhos verdes. O que eu quero dizer é que Petúnia sempre teve um pouco de inveja com o lance de mágicas pelo simples fato dela não poder fazer o mesmo. Então desde os meus 11 anos ela simplesmente me ignora, me trata mal e me chama de aberração. Você pode achar que eu a odeio, mas a realidade é que isso não é verdade. Ela só acha que sente a obrigação de me odiar. Mas eu realmente não ligo pelo que ela fala, eu só me lembro dela quando se trata da garotinha que levava a irmã mais nova para o parque e ficava maravilhada pelas mágicas. Eu sinto que não tem como eu odia-la, afinal,querendo ou não ela ainda é minha irmã.

Quando se trata de melhores amigas eu fico um pouco para trás. Pois as maiorias das meninas querem andar comigo porque eu sou popular, mas eu não quero gente interesseira, eu quero alguma amiga que eu possa contar meus segredos mais profundos, uma pessoa em que eu possa confiar a minha vida. E graças a Merlin eu consegui achar! Seu nome é Marlene Mckinnon, ela é alta, cabelos pretos, tem um corpo de modelo e tem os olhos mais misteriosos que eu já vi: são de um azul que mais parece um céu.

Meus pais são pessoas muito maravilhosas, são pessoas que eu tenho muito orgulhos! São honestos e fiéis e não conseguem viver sem o outro. Às vezes eu me pego pensando o meu futuro, será que um dia eu vou ter um amor desses?

Foi pensando nisso tudo que eu resolvi mudar de escola, eu queria descobrir a verdadeira Lilian Evans. Não queria saber da Lilian Evan monitora certinha,que é esquentada, que recusa um convite de um maroto por puro orgulho, a garota considerada a Miss Hogwarts por 2 anos seguidos. Eu não queria ser conhecida por isso, eu queria que as pessoas me conhecem por meu jeito meigo, leal,divertido e até um pouco maroto. E as únicas pessoas que conhecem esse lado são os meus pais e a Lene.

Estava na hora de descobrir eu mesma, mudar de ares e finalmente sair da deprê em que estava. E foi pensando nisso que eu resolvi mudar para Beauxiton, foi a parti desse momento a minha vida começou a andar na direção certa….


	2. Entre cartas e 1 ano depois

Cartas

Lily

Amiga‼!

Não acreditei quando o diretor Dumbledore disse que você não vai estudar mais aqui! Como você pode me abandonar assim? Fiquei sozinha, sem nenhuma amiga para contar como foram as minhas ferias! Só se passaram duas semanas, mas eu quero você aqui! Buaaa‼

Eu sei que você pode não aprovar minhas companhias, mas eles foram os únicos que resolveram me enquadrar ao seu grupo. Agora estou andando com os Marotos! E Lily, tenho que reconhecer, eles até que são legais!

O Remo é o mais responsável de todos, o Sirius com certeza é o mais safado, o Pedro é o mais sem graça, e o James é o mais legal, mas ele está meio distante, meio avoado nesses últimos dias. E Lily, eu acho que o James gosta de você! Eu sei, pode ser loucura, mas é a única explicação lógica! Ele mal come e fica o dia inteiro no campo de quadribol, mas eu acho que nem ele sabe o porquê disso. Mas tomara que ele esteja apaixonado por você! Vocês ficam tão bem juntos! Mas quando é que você vai voltar para Hogwarts?Aqui não é a mesma coisa sem você! E já arranjou amiga? Espero que não se esqueça de mim‼ E como você está fazendo para entender o que eles falam?

Não demora para me responder‼

Beijos de sua melhor Amiga

Marlene Mcckinon

Lene

Recebi a sua carta hoje! Também estou morrendo de saudades de você! Não acredito que já fazem 1 mês que não te vejo, pelo jeito as cartas demoram muito tempo para chegar. Espero que esteja tudo muito bem ai em Hogwarts. Sito muita saudade daí! Aqui é muito bonito, porém Hogwarts é inesquecível!

E Querida Lene, meus pêsames pela sua nova companhia, mas espero que eles te tratam bem, senão eles vão se ver comigo. Mas que o Remo é muito estudioso, o Pedro é muito sem graça e o Black é muito safado eu já Mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza que o Poter não esta apaixonado por mim, pois isso é impossível, afinal nós nunca tivemos nada um com outro a não ser um ódio que provavelmente é recíproco( pelo menos a minha parte é, a dele eu não sei eu acho que puro orgulho) E nem os seus melhores sonhos os fazemos um par perfeito!

Aqui em Beauxitons, o pessoal é muito legal, a maioria é meninas. Porém elas têm um imenso defeito! São muito fúteis, e a maioria é veela! Às vezes eu tenho impressão que estou em meio a um concurso de beleza e não sei!

Mas eu tenho que te contar uma novidade: Estou namorando! O nome dele é Jason Wins. Ele é o maior gato! È moreno dos olhos azuis, corpo sarado e muuito educado alem de ser o capitão do time de quadribol. Sabe, aqui eu descobri uma coisa que esta me deixando muito feliz, eu sou convidada para sair! Eu sei que ficar feliz é estupidez, mas depois que o Potter entrou na minha vida eu não conseguia nenhum avanço com os garotos, parece que eles tinham medo de mim! Ou melhor, medo do que o Potter vai fazer com eles! Graças a Merlin isso acabou!

Eu também tenho uma nova amiga, mas não se preocupe eu NUNCA vou esquecer de você! Você ainda é a minha melhor amiga, ok? Mas o nome dela é Alice Baker. Ela é parecida com você, tem os cabelos pretos e longos, mas é baixinha dos olhos castanhos. Mas é muito legal e me ajudou a enturmar com o pessoal daqui. Mas o mais legal é que ela não é fútil igual a maioria das meninas que só pensam nas próprias unhas e na roupa que vão vestir. E ela também é inglesa como a gente, só se mudou para cá, pois os seus pais estudaram aqui.

E quanto a parte de entender o que eles falam é muito fácil, todo os dias eu tomo uma poção para isso. E você também não vai acreditar! Eu sou a nova artilheira do time de quadribol! Eu sei, você deve estar falando que eu estou mentindo mas o Jason me ensinou e agora eu sei. Mas que eu já tinha mira você já sabia! Os livros que eu atirava em você quando estava nervosa são as provas disso! Kkk

Mas estou morrendo de saudades!

Beijos de sua melhor amiga

Lilian Evans

Lily

Eu não acredito que a carta demora 1 mês para chegar! Onde você está? No fim do mundo?

Não sei como sobrevivo sem você! O professor Slughorn vive perguntando sobre você, vive falando " A Lily conseguiria fazer essa poção!", "Ela era a minha melhor aluna" , "ela era perfeita!".kkk Você realmente o conquistou, e não é só ele que sente suas saudades,todos os professores sentem também!

Eu realmente não acreditei quando li que você é a nova artilheira do seu time! Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, pois você morria de medo do ar, mas a sua mira eu tenho certeza que sempre foi boa! Kkk Mas fico feliz que você tenha arrumado um novo hobbie

E Meu Merlin! Já está de namorado? Ele é bonito? É legal? Conta mais sobre ele! E quanto ao James, voltou a ser o mais galinha de hogwarts, está pegando até mesmo mais que o Sirius! Ele está acabado com a sua ida, mas se recusa a admitir que gostava de você! E você faz a mesma coisa. E me desculpe, o seu namorado pode ser bonito, mas eu ainda tenho a certeza que você e o James são o casal mais lindo do mundo!

E quanto a essa Alice avisa para ela que eu sou insubstituível! Ela nunca vai ter o meu lugar, mas estou feliz que você já tenha se encaixado em um grupo. Mas você tem realmente um carma, onde você vai arranca assobios, aposto que uma das mais populares do colégio!

E tadinha de você com todas essas garotas! Ainda bem que é por pouco tempo, não é? Quer dizer, você vai voltar não vai?

Diga que vai! Não consigo viver sem a minha melhor amiga por perto! As garotas daqui estão me olhando cada vez mais feio, só porque estou com os garotos mais sexys e gatos de Hogwarts! Me ajude‼

Beijos e nunca se esqueça de mim!

De sua melhor amiga

Lene

***** Muitas cartas e 1 ano depois****

Eu estava com muita saudade da Lene, tinha a Lice, mas não era a mesma coisa! Eu conhecia a Lene desde os meus onze anos! Convivi com ela até a final do 5° ano, pois no sexto eu fui para Beauxtons. Mas tudo isso vai mudar, pois eu vou fazer o sétimo ano em Hogwarts‼

Estou super animada! Mas eu não vou no trem com o resto do pessoal, vou aparecer no salão principal na hora do banquete junto com a minha amiga Lice. Ela topou vim comigo ela diz estar super animada. Mas não sei se a Lene vai me receber bem, as cartas se tornaram menores com o passar do tempo, eu sei que ela nunca gostou de escrever mas não custava nada escrever um pouco. Eu acho que ela está com muito segredos e nós nunca tivemos segredos,confesso que estou um pouco magoada com isso, mas não vou me deixar abater. Tenho certeza que ela vai me receber bem …

- Você está bem? – perguntou Lice interrompendo meus pensamentos

- Estou só preocupada. - respondi

- Não precisa se preocupar você vai se dar bem com todo mundo!- me incentivou Lice. Já disse que ela é muito fofa?

- Eu sei, mas é que faz muito tempo! Nem sei se ela via me reconhecer!- desabafei

- A Lene vai te reconhecer Lily,só vai demorar um pouco pois você está muito mudada!- disse Lice calmamente

- Eu não sei Lice…

- Lilian Evans! Se a Lene não te receber bem eu vou fazer picadinhos dela está bem? E outra ela é a sua _melhor amiga,_ ela vai te reconhecer- terminou irritada frisando bem o melhor amiga

- Não precisa ter ciúmes Lice, você também é minha melhor amiga ouviu? Agora eu tenho duas melhores Amigas, achei que você já soubesse!- disse sorrindo

- Sério?- perguntou com os olhos brilhando- Você também é a minha melhor amiga!- disse me abrando e quase me derrubando me fazendo rir.

Lice é muito fofa com todos mas é muito ciumenta, principalmente comigo que sou a sua melhor amiga. Ela sempre teve uma briga com a Lene sem mesmo conhecê-la, é mole! Mas o ciúmes dela chega a ser fofo, ela é muito quieta por isso quase ninguém conversava com ela, mas depois que eu cheguei ela começou a ser mais social. E você descobre que a Lice quieta é só uma fachada, pois por dentro ela é muito divertida. Você só precisa dar a ela uma chance

- Queridas acho que está na hora de vocês irem.- disse a vice diretora da escola, ela é muito legal e é a professora de poções de lá.

- Também acho!- disse Lice animada

- Não acredito que vou perder a minha melhor aluna!- choramingou a vice diretora

- Entra na fila professora! É a 5ª pessoa que fala isso só hoje! Primeiro o prof. de DCAT, depois a Transfiguração, depois a de Runas, depois o de feitiços e agora a de poções!- disse Lice fazendo Lily corar

- Vocês vão realmente nos fazer falta, são bruxas excepcionais! Espero que vocês saibam disso!- disse a professora praticamente chorando e abraçando as duas que retribuíram já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Elas se separam da professora. Seguraram as lágrimas o máximo que puderam, mas ao olhar pela última vez o castelo deixaram as lágrimas rolarem tranquilamente. Olharam para a diretora que tentava normalizar a respiração devido ao choro e entraram na lareira e disseram:

- Sala do diretor Dumbledore! Hogwarts!- jogaram o pó de flu e logo desapareceram.

Continua

N/A: E aí? O que acharam?

Comentem‼!


	3. Primeiro dia

**Primeiro dia….**

Senti como se estivesse dando milhares de cambalhotas. Meu estomago virava me dando vontade de vomitar. Não conseguia ver nada em minha volta, estava tudo borrado.

Até que finalmente parou. Não senti muita diferença já eu estava _completamente_ tonta, aposto que estava verde! Respirei fundo e tentei abrir os olhos. Estava tudo embaçado. Respirei e tentei de novo. Agora tudo estava tomando forma e ficado nítido. Podia ver claramente que estava no escritório do diretor.

Uma onda de alegria apossou de mim. _Eu estava em Hogwarts__‼_

O escritório estava do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava, nada tinha mudado, Fawkes me encarava, acho que ela estava feliz, não tenho certeza.

Olhei para Dumbledore e tive até vontade de abraçá-lo! Mas é lógico que eu não fiz isso! Confesso que tive saudades daquele homem honesto e misterioso, cujo os olhos nos passam uma sensação de conforto e enigma ao mesmo tempo… Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos brilhantes atrás dos óculos, acho que estava me avaliando. Ou será que estava me tentando reconhecer? Será que eu mudei tanto assim?

- Ola diretor!- cumprimentei completamente animada- Essa aqui é Alice Baker. Alice esse é o Diretor Dumbledore!- apresentei os dois

- Olá diretor,obrigada por nos receber!- disse Alice educadamente

- Eu que agradeço por ter uma nova aluna exemplar em nosso meio, e também por ter uma de nossas mais ilustres alunas!- disse calmamente, e nem preciso dizer que fiquei corada né?

- Obrigada…- eu disse sem jeito

TOC, TOC, TOC!

A porta abre e a professora Minerva aparece, ela está a mesma de sempre! E parece ainda mais rígida e com cabelos brancos! Aposto que foram os marotos que deram cada fio de cabelo branco dela, afinal estão sempre aprontando!

- Alvo, os alunos estão a sua espe….- começou a professora mais parou de falar quando nos viu- Quem são essas Alvo, são as novas alunas?- _É pelo jeito estou muito diferente, mas achava que ela ia me reconhecer, poxa! _- Mas essa se parece com uma aluna minha… Meu Merlin! É você Lilian? – _talvez eu não esteja tão diferente assim!_

- Sim. Essa é a senhorita Lilian Evans.- concordou o Diretor

- Mas você está tão grande! Está uma mulher!- disse Minerva. Hoje realmente todos tiraram o dia para me deixar corada não é?- Veio para ficar não é?- perguntou

- Sim.- respondi feliz

- Finalmente! Você não sabe o tanto que eu senti saudades suas. O mal de ser professora é que você se apega aos alunos! Ainda bem que você voltou! Horácio já está nos dando trabalho perguntando de sua aluna Lilian Evans…- brincou e novamente corei - Não se acanhe! Você sabe que eu falo a verdade, Horácio vive dizendo isso! Ele realmente sente saudades de sua mais brilhante aluna! – disse Minerva calmamente- Mas devo confessar que a senhorita está muito diferente! Demorei para te reconhecer…

- Obrigada…- murmurei mais sem jeito ainda

- Minerva…- começou Alvo com um ar divertido- Anda logo! Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de fazer isso!-Fiquei sem entender, mas logo compreendi o que significava. Pois logo Minerva estava me abraçando.

Vocês devem estar achando esquisito que Minerva,uma mulher totalmente rígida e discreta estava me abraçando. Mas isso é até normal para mim. Parece que eu sou a única aluna com que ela tem algum laço além da sala de aula.

Tudo começou quando eu queria algumas aulas de reforço em transfiguração. Sempre fui mais esforçada nas matérias que tinha dificuldades, e transfiguração era uma delas. Estava no meu primeiro ano, ainda estava assustada com o lance de mágica, e como estava tendo dificuldades na matéria dela eu fui até o seu escritório e pedi umas aulas de reforço. Ela ficou surpresa afinal ninguém pedia aulas extras! Mas aceitou. Desde esse dia nós conversamos sobre diversos assuntos e eu me tornei uma das melhores alunas em transfiguração, vivia competindo com Potter pelo posto de melhor aluno. O que não era pouca coisa, já que ele é excelente nisso, mas se alguém perguntar se eu disse isso vou negar até a morte!

Mas na verdade ela sempre foi alguma coisa além de uma simples amiga. Ela foi uma ótima ouvinte de segredos também. E comecei a lembrar de alguns momentos juntos…

Flashback on

_Estava no início do quinto ano, e faltava uma hora para dar o sinal de recolher. _

_Estava no escritório de Minerva ajudando ela a corrigir alguns trabalhos do primeiro ano, ela custou a deixar que eu fizesse isso, mas depois de algum esforço ela deixou_

_Conversávamos animadas sobre diversos assuntos enquanto corrigíamos os trabalhos_

_- Lily, você tem alguma coisa para me contar?- ela perguntou depois de algum tempo me observando. Eu fiquei surpresa por ela me conhecer tão bem e decidi falar_

_- Er… Você promete que não vai falar para ninguém? Eu nem contei para a Marlene!- falei_

_- Prometo. - ela respondeu de imediato_

_- Eu estou saindo com o Jason Wilson do sexto ano. Mas ninguém sabe.- falei de uma vez_

_- Hum… Ele é um bom rapaz, estudioso… Mas porque você está mantendo segredo?- perguntou confusa e eu revirei os olhos_

_- Até parece que a senhora não sabe! É lógico que é por causa do Potter! Já pensou quando ele descobrir? O Jason vai no mínimo ficar uma semana na enfermaria e nunca mais querer sair comigo de novo!- eu bufei irritada ao lembrar do Potter e Minerva fez cara de quem entendeu para depois segurar ma risada_

_- Pelo jeito voltamos ao assunto Potter de novo! Mas você devia dar uma chance para o meu afilhado, ele é um bom rapaz!- ela disse divertida_

_- Nem pensar…. Espera… A senhora disse "afilhado"?- perguntei pasma_

_- Sim. James Potter é meu afilhado, mas gostaria que você não comentasse isso com ninguém. As pessoas podem achar que eu o privilegio… - ela disse_

_- Não. Pode deixar. O seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Mas tadinha de você! O Potter é o seu afilhado? Meus pêsames!- brinquei e ela riu_

Flashback off

E não deu outra, eu contei para Marlene, que contou para o Remo, que contou para o Sirius, que por sua vez contou para o James que fez questão de deixar o Jason na enfermaria durante 8 dias. Depois disso eu desisti de vez de ficar com alguém de Hogwarts, pois eles sempre paravam na enfermaria

Eu e Minerva nos separamos e ela me olhou nos olhos e me perguntou:

_- Você está realmente bem?-_olhei nos seus olhos e me lembrei da última vez que ela me falou isso, e por incrível que pareça não foi em Hogwarts, foi quando eu estava em Beauxiton, ela foi pessoalmente me dar a noticia que mudaria meus planos. Três meses depois disso, eu estou de volta a Hogwarts

_Flashback on_

_Era um domingo dia de Hogsmead, poucos eram os alunos que não tinham animo para ficar dentro da escola. Então resolvi ficar no castelo do que passear pelo jardim que estava incrivelmente cheio. Mas estava com uma sensação estranha no meu peito e isso me deixava inquieta._

_Tudo estava bem, até que vejo Amélia, a professora de poções, chegando_

_- Oi Amélia! Como vai?- perguntei _

_- Bem… E você como está?- perguntou visivelmente perturbada _

_- Eu estou bem. Por que não estaria?- perguntei confusa_

_- Lily! Eu sinto muito… Um menina adorável como você… Que destino miserável…- dizia me fazendo ficar entender nada. _

_- Do que você está falando? - eu dizia_

_- Sua mãe Lily… Sinto muito… Você deve estar arrasada… - ele dizia, mas a partir do momento que ele falou da minha mãe eu parei de andar e prendi a respiração e perguntei hesitante e com medo da reposta_

_-Professora Amélia, o que aconteceu com a minha mãe?- perguntei com um fiapo de voz_

_- Ela morreu Lilian… morreu… ela devia ser uma pessoa boa… Pessoas inocentes estão morrendo!- ela falava sem parar, mas eu não dizia mais nada. É capaz de nem mesmo poder respirar_

_Minha mãe estava morta…_

_Nunca mais iria reclamar que eu estava muito magra…_

_Nunca mais iria me perguntar sobre meus namorados…_

_Nunca mais iria rir das brigas infantis que eu e a Petúnia temos…_

_Nunca mais iria me dar sermões quando eu faço algo errado…_

_Nunca mais iria sorrir para mim…_

_Lágrimas começavam a cair cada vez mais, mas eu não me importava, só queria ir até o escritório da professora e esclarecer essa história._

_Queria que ela falasse que tudo era mentira, que a professora Amélia estava confundindo as coisas…_

_Mas não foi isso que aconteceu._

_Eu cheguei no escritório e avistei a diretora e logo falei_

_- É verdade…?- perguntei num fio de voz_

_- Sim, querida. Sinto muito pela sua perda…- disse solenemente. _

_- Não! Vocês estão mentindo! Não pode ser verdade!- eu dizia_

_- Lily…- uma voz que a muito eu não ouvia me chamou. E vi a Minerva me olhando preocupada._

_- Mimi…- eu comecei, eu só usava esse apelido quando implorava por alguma coisa- Me diga que é mentira…- supliquei. Mas ela balançou a cabeça e abriu os braços e sem pensar duas vezes eu fui até ela e a abracei_

_Chorei muito…._

_Até que finalmente encontrei a minha voz:_

_- Quando é o …- eu não conseguia falar enterro, era transformar a coisa real demais! Mas Minerva entendeu e disse_

_- Hoje. As 16:00. Só falta você. Creio que seu pai precisa muito de você. Eu te levo hoje e amanhã você vem a via flú.- ela disse e eu assenti e vi que eram 14:00._

_Me arrumei e fui com ela até Londres. Demoramos um bom tempo. Ela me deixou no cemitério e voltou para a escola, não sem antes me dar o pacote com o pó de flú e me dar os pêsames. E fazer uma última pergunta_

_- __Você está realmente bem__?- Se eu estivesse normal eu falaria uma resposta mal criada, pois a situação era totalmente ruim para eu estar bem. E outra que eu odeio quando fazem essa pergunta, mas eu simplesmente falei_

_- Não.- E ela se despediu de mim e partiu para o castelo _

_Foi um enterro simples, com poucas pessoas, pois nossa família não era muito importante. Me agarrei no meu pai como uma menina assustada. Petúnia e eu não conversamos uma com a outra. Era melhor assim, pois não brigávamos e não deixávamos o nosso pai triste._

_Foi um dos dias mais triste da minha vida_

_- Vem Lily… - pediu meu pai com a voz rouca de choro depois que o enterro acabou_

_- Daqui a pouco eu vou… - respondi e observei ele sair cabisbaixo para o carro_

_Agachei perto do túmulo da minha mãe e fiz uma promessa_

_- Mãe, eu sinto muito por você, eu sei que não é minha culpa, mas se eu não fosse bruxa talvez você não estaria aqui. Sim mãe, eu sei quem matou a senhora, foi Voldemort e seus bandos de comensais. Mas eu prometo mãe, que vou caçar cada comensal que puder e esse tiver forças até o próprio Voldemort. Eu prometo mãe. E também prometo voltar para Hogwarts como era o seu desejo, treinarei para ser auror e lutar com todas as minhas forças contra o mal. Eles verão o que uma sangue- ruim é capaz de fazer….- eu disse com lágrimas nos olhos, suspirei e continuei- Eu queria tanto contar o que aconteceu em Beauxiton para você, você com certeza ficaria impressionada… Mas agora não tenho mais tempo, meu pai está esperando , não sei que dia eu volto, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou voltar… - o que falar? Um tchau?Até logo? Adeus? Eu estava completamente perdida! Nunca tinha imaginado me imaginado sem a minha mãe! E ela se fora por causa de uns comensais idiotas! Mas eles vão pagar caro por isso! A se vão! Eu pensava sem parar e então decidi falar- Não é um Adeus pois você sempre vai estar no meu coração, mas não é um até logo pois eu não vou te ver. Não sei o que falar. Estou confusa! Não caiu a ficha ainda mãe… - eu disse ,passei a costa da mão no rosto e limpei as lágrimas e disse com convicção- Não adianta chorar mais, a senhora nunca gostou de me ver chorando. Bem, eu tenho que ir Petúnia já está dando um chilique, mas nunca se esqueça: Eu te amo!- e sai em direção ao carro_

_É, não foi uma despedida. Foi uma afirmação, mas eu estava satisfeita comigo mesma. No estado que eu me encontrava era melhor que nada…_

_E caminhei decidida_

_Flashback off_

Depois da promessa feita, eu corri atrás disso, comecei a estudar poções e feitiços de DCAT, já que eu seria auror.

Meu sexto ao inteiro eu estudei para isso( pois eu sempre quis ser auror, só não tinha certeza), mas lógico que aproveitei bastante, me diverti, e me esqueci de todas as minhas preocupações.

E aqui estou eu depois de três meses. Cumprindo uma parte da promessa: voltar para Hogwarts.

Me sinto preparada para isso, mudei completamente, não no meu corpo que está mais desenvolvido e só porque perdi o rosto de inocente. Não, eu estou agido como uma menina de 17 anos deve agir: Saber a hora de fazer marotagem e a hora de ficar responsável. Trabalhei o meu lado estressado muito bem, e sou até capaz de ser um pouco irresponsável, mas nem tanto igual os marotos.

Continua a mesma, só com algumas mudanças.

Olhei nos olhos da Minerva e respondi a pergunta dela:

- Estou melhor.- eu disse e era verdade. Pois a perda é muito recente e tento passar a maior parte me distraindo

Ela assentiu parecendo satisfeita com a resposta obtida

- E quando vão começar as aulas?- perguntou Lice visivelmente animada me fazendo rir. Mas eu também olhei para o Diretor em busca da resposta

- Amanhã vocês começam a ter as aulas. E Senhorita Baker, você vai ter que passar pelo chapéu seletor para decidir qual casa irá. Já a já pode ir sentar na mesa da Grifinória - Dumbledore disse

- Na frente de toda a escola?- Lice perguntou temerosa

- Sim.- Dumbledore respondeu e eu posso jurar que a Lice perdeu toda a cor, ela tá branca!

- Lice?- perguntei preocupada

- Lily… Na frente de todo mundo!- ela disse morrendo de medo- vai que eu vou parar na Sonserina? Não! Eu quero ir para a Grifinória!- choramingou

- Calma Lice! Vai dar tudo certo!- eu disse e ela acalmou um pouco

- Me sigam!- disse Dumbledore, então começamos a seguir caminho ao Salão Principal. Cada lugar que eu passava eu me dava conta de tanta saudade que eu tinha desse castelo. Não sei como eu fui capaz de passar um ano fora!

Lice via cada pedaço do castelo como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, ela estava maravilhada.

Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Se todos os professores demoraram a me reconhecer, será que Lene vai me reconhecer? Será que ela ainda é minha amiga? Estava suuuper nervosa

Dumbledore parou em frente ao portão. E de repente abriu e disse

- Bem- Vindo a Hogwarts!- meus olhos lacrimejaram de alegria mas eu segurei as lágrimas.

- UAU!- foi a primeira coisa que Lice exclamou quando viu o salão cheio de pessoas

- É, eu sei!-concordei- É muito UAU!

E começamos a seguir Dumbledore. Tive a sensação de estar sendo devorada pelos garotos quando seguia Dumbledore até o chapéu seletor onde Lice faria a seleção. Mas ignorei os olhares e os múrmuros que começaram. Era impossível eles me reconhecerem pois eu estava de capa e cobrindo o meu rosto, o mesmo fazia Alice

- Estou ansiosa!-confidenciou Lice

- É normal! Eu também fiquei assim. - eu sussurrei para ela de volta

- Muito bem, antes de nos esbanjar com esse delicioso banquete. Tenho uma agradável surpresa para todos os estudantes de Hogwarts. Temos aqui duas alunas de escolas estrangeiras que vieram estudar conosco esse ano. – ele disse e todos começaram a nos aplaudir.- Primeiro realizaremos a seleção- Lice já estava quicando no chão de nervosismo e o salão começou a ficar em silêncio total- Vamos chama nova aluna Alice Baker!- Alvo disse e o salão ficaria em total silêncio se não fosse o barulho de um copo sendo quebrado. Me virei e vi que era a Lene que estava branca. Não iria demorar e ela iria lembrar de onde ela ouviu esse nome.

Lice caminhou graciosamente até o banquinho, apesar de estar nervosa ela escondia muito bem a sua emoções, tirou o chapéu e mostrou o rosto angelical que encantava muitos meninos, e mais uma vez o salão começou a ter a vozes de algumas pessoas comentado sobre Alice. Dez segundos depois o chapéu anuncia em alto e bom tom que ela era uma Grifinória. A mesa vermelha e dourada explodiu em vivas. Lice me abraçou forte fazendo o capuz cair e mostrar os meus cabelos. Era agora que Lene descobriria quem eu era. E não deu em outra.

-NÃO ACREDITO‼!- ela gritou, eu tinha até esquecido como ela é escandalosa

- Senta ai Lene!- gritou Sirius tentando fazer Lene sentar e devo dizer que foi sem sucesso

- NÃO SIRIUS! NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ NÃO DESCOBRIU QUEM ELA É!- ela disse enquanto começava a correr em minha direção. Virei-me e vi o salão ficar em silencio de novo. Comecei a correr em direção a Lene também.

Nos abraçamos um bom tempo até que a _extremamente escandalosa_ da Lene gritou

- É ISSO AI GENTE! MINHA MELHOR AMIGA LILIAN EVANS ESTÁ DE VOLTA NO PEDAÇO!- O pessoal começou a falar provavelmente sobre a minha volta, já Lene começou a quicar no chão dando pulinho s de felicidades enquanto começava a me encher de interrogatório e me arrastando até o Marotos. Puxei Lice comigo.

Quando cheguei até os marotos eles estavam em estado de choque, não era só eles, a mesa da Grifinória toda estava em choque. Fiquei corada com os olhares que recebia, pigarreei e disse

- Oi pessoal! Essa é Alice, mas podem chamar ela de Lice.- apresentei Lice. Ai é que eles acordaram do transe e começaram a se levantar para nos cumprimentar.

- Oi!- disse Lice timidamente

- Prazer senhorita!- disse Sirius galanteador para cima da Alice beijando a mão dela

- Liga não Lice, ele é assim mesmo!- brinquei

- E foguinho!- revirei os olhos- Quanto tempo! Como vai a minha ruiva preferida?- disse Sirius me abraçando, ou melhor, me esmagando. Eu sempre tive uma amizade pequena com o Sirius, acho ele muito inteligente e engraçado, uma boa companhia para o tédio. Mas é muuito mulherengo e metido

- Vai bem! Mas se você me continuar me esmagando eu vou estar bem mal!- brinquei e ele me largou e dei um beijo na sua bochecha

O próximo que eu cumprimentei foi meu antigo parceiro de monitoria: Remo

- O como vai o Reminho do meu coração?- brinquei fazendo ele corar- Ahh que bonitinho O Reminho ficou coradinho!- brinquei fazendo todos rirem

- Vou bem, e você?- perguntou quando eu terminei de abraçá-lo

- Ótima!- eu disse dando um beijo estalo da bochecha dele

O próximo foi o Pedro

- E você Pedro, como vai?- perguntei deixando ele corado

- B-bem- gaguejou, e dei um beijo na bochecha dele e segui em direção a pessoa que mais seria difícil cumprimentar.

- oi Potter!- eu disse

-o-oi- disse, eu arqueei a sobrancelhas, é impressão minha ou James Potter acabou de gaguejar, vi que os Marotos, Lene e Lice estava segurando para não rir dele

- Bom, acho que podemos…- suspirei e disse- … ser amigos não acha?- propus e o pessoal prendeu a respiração. É, acho que eu os surpreendi com essa

- Amigos…? Eu… Você…- dizia, acho que assustei o coitado! Qual é gente, eu só propus sermos amigos! Anos brigando começa a irritar, e minha garanta não tem mesma potencia que antes.

- É Potter. Eu. Você.Amigos. – explique como se fosse para um menino de 5 anos

- Tudo bem…- respondeu

- Ótimo! Amigos então!- eu disse e levantei a minha mão para ele apertar, ele hesitou um pouco o que me fez revirar os olhos – James, eu não mordo sabia?- disse todos riram e finalmente ele apertou a minha mão. Mas confesso que não estava preparada para o que vinha a seguir, quando ele tocou a minha mão foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Mas reprimi a minha reação, mas o Potter não teve tanto sucesso como eu, eu vi que aconteceu a mesma coisa com ele.

- E como foi lá na outra escola Lily?- perguntou Lene animada sentando no meu lado

- Ah, foi bom…- eu respondi

- Bom Lily? Foi ótimo! Foi o melhor ano que eu já tive!- protestou Lice

- Como assim?- Remo perguntou- Você não gostava da escola antes da Lily chegar?

- Não é bem assim… Era até legal, mas as festa não tinham a mesma animação do que quando a Lily estava, e fora que antes eu não era muito sociável. Depois que a Lily chegou eu fiquei popular igual a ela!- explicou Lice

- Como assim "animação das festas"?- perguntou Sirius. Tive vontade de esganar a Lice! Precisava contar essa parte? Lice não estava entendendo o que ele que dizer com isso

- Bom, a Lily era a que mais aproveitava as festas. Ela dança como ninguém! Ninguém vencia ela nas competições de quem bebia mais, ela rebolava até o chão fazendo os meninos babarem…- começou Lice, mas logo eu a interrompi, os marotos me olhavam admirados, já Lene se limitava a segurar o riso. Ela já sabia desse meu lado.

- Lice, chega!- exclamei totalmente vermelha

- Lilian Evans? A monitora-certinha? Mas ela nunca dançou nas festas que a Grifinória dava!- exclamou Sirius

- Você queria o quê? Que uma monitora exemplar começasse a dançar no meio do salão comunal e bebesse todas?- disse Lene, mas eu percebi que ela foi um pouco sarcástica

- Faz sentido… Pois se ela fazer isso os alunos não vão respeitar ela.- concordou Remo

- Então quer dizer que você também se tornou popular lá ruiva?- disse Sirius

- Sim.- respondeu Lice por mim, revirei os olhos com isso- O que você esperaria de uma menina que pegou os caras mais gatos do colégio.- Certo. Agora eu vou realmente matar a Lice! Precisava contar esse fato? Meu Merlin! Os marotos estão me encarando‼ O que eu faço? Valeu Lice, me jogou aos leões! Se bem que eles não podem fazer nada, já que eles não sabem a localização de Beauxiton, então eles não podem matar os caras que eu fiquei!

- valeu Lice!- exclamei irritada, Lice deu de ombros- Eu poderia muito bem responder sozinha- retruquei

- Se você respondesse iria pular as partes mais interessantes da história! E além de falar que_ não foi nada!_ Eu te conheço Lils!- disse Lice e vi que Lene fechou um pouco a cara com o apelido que só ela usava. Merlin! O que eu fiz para viver em um bando de ciumentos?

- Mas que história é essa de pegar os caras mais gatos do colégio?- perguntou Lene interessada

- Não é bem assim…- eu disse

- Ela pegou Willian Smith, Samuel Miller, Andrew Taylor e é claro que namorou o que é de longe o maior pedaço de mal caminho de lá, Jason Wins!- disse Lice animada e Lene me encarou admirada

- Você trocou de sorte comigo? Sou eu que costumo pegar os caras mais gatos do colégio e você que costuma ficar na seca!- terminou com um bico

- O que houve Lene?- perguntei confusa

- É culpa desses aí!- apontou para os marotos que olhavam qualquer parte do refeitório menos na gente- Eles espantam qualquer pretendente!- exclamou furiosa

- Eu sei como é amiga!- eu disse divertida e me segurando para não rir da minha amiga. Ela deve estar sofrendo muito

- Agora eu me arrependo muito de tudo que eu falei antes!- ela disse se referindo quando eu falava que o James era ciumento demais e eu não podia ficar com ninguém e ela simplesmente se esforçava para não rir, exatamente como eu estou fazendo agora.

- Não liga não! Depois de algum tempo você desiste de lutar!- brinquei e vi que ela arregalou os olhos de medo, eu ri e disse- To brincando sua boba!

- ah bom!- suspirou aliviada

- Mas o que houve quando eu estive fora?- perguntei interessada

- Eu entrei no grupo dos marotos, Slughorn ficava o tempo todo lembrando de você, a aula de transfiguração não tinha mãos graça sem você e o James brigando par ver quem é melhor, fiquei sem a minha melhor amiga, encarei sozinha olhares fuziladores de toda a ala feminina, e senti uma imeensa saudade dos foras que você dava no James!- disse ela em um tom dramático

- falano nisso,lily, preparada para perder na aula de transfiguração?- disse James pela primeira vez depois que ficamos amigos

- Veremos quem vai ser o perdedor James Potter!- estreitei os meus olhos em desafio, ele retribuiu. _Agora sim a disputa dos melhores em transfiguração começou!_

- Amanhã eu não perco essa aula nem se me paguem!- disse Lene animada

- Nem eu!-disse Remo, Sirius e Lice.

- Qual vai ser a matéria de amanhã?- perguntou James

- Animagia!- respondeu Remo. Meus olhos brilharam. Essa eu ia ganhar na certa!

- Esta na cara que o Pontas vai ganhar, me desculpe ruivinha - disse Sirius

- Lógico que não! A Lily é a melhor da escola! Ninguém consegue fazer o que ela faz!- disse Lice em minha defesa

- Que tal uma aposta?- perguntou Sirius, e todos concordaram. Menos Lene

- Eu vou no Pontas!- disse Pedro depositando dois galeões na mesa, logo Remo e Sirius colocaram a aposta também. Eles apostaram no James. Tadinhos! Vão perder os seus galeãozinhos!

- Eu vou na Lily!- Me apoiou Lice. Olhei Lene em busca de apoio

- Que foi Lene? Não vai apostar, não?- perguntei, não era comum Lene recusar uma aposta!

- Não sei… A Lily é boa, o James é bom… Não sei em quem apostar!- disse

- Lene! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!- exclamei

- Eu sei Lily, mas o James é _realmente_ bom…- ela disse e depois completou- Vou apostar em um empate!

- Empate Lene? Não acha que vai acabar perdendo? Você sabe que o Pontas é bom em animagia!- disse Sirius

- Tudo bem eu sei , mas a Lily também é boa e também quero incentivar a minha amiga!- explicou Lene

Apostas feitas, começamos a comer de verdade, conversamos sobre milhares de assunto. Lice e Lene se estranharam uma com a outra no inicio por minha causa, mas depois nós três estávamos conversando como se fossemos amigas de infância, como se nunca estivéssemos nos separados.

Eu ainda era alvo de muitos olhares, mas ignorei. Ainda sou novidade, e tenho certeza que ainda vou ser por um bom tempo

_E para o dia seguinte Minerva que me aguarde, pois a aula de transfiguração vai ser inesquecível…_

**N/A: aqui está um novo cap para vcs!**

**Espero que gostem****‼**

**Comentem ,please****‼**

***** Mariana*****


	4. Entre revelações e aulas

Cap 2

Não me impressionei quando me senti bem só de acordar em Hogwarts, no meu antigo dormitório. Parece que nada mudou, tudo está a mesma coisa que um ano atrás. Foi apenas um ano que eu estudei fora, mas nesse um ano foi tudo que eu precisava descobrir sobre mim mesma, ultrapassei barreiras que nem sabia que podia ultrapassar, fiz uma coisa ilegal e não me arrependo em um pouco disso. Sim, eu sou uma animaga ilegal, e devo confessar que foi a coisa mais legal que eu já fiz!

Sou uma corça, um animal muito bonito na minha opinião. Quis virar animaga por dois motivos, o primeiro é para ajudar o Remo, pois ele é um lobisomem( eu sempre fui amiga dele por causa da monitoria); e o segundo é que eu queria mostrar para o Potter, ou melhor, James que eu sou melhor em transfiguração eu que ele! E consegui! Hoje nós teremos aula de transfiguração e a matéria será Animagia! Tadinhos dos garotos, vão perder a aposta!

Levantei feliz da vida, corri para o banheiro e tomei banho. Coloquei o uniforme, e esperei as meninas arrumarem. Logo estávamos todas as três descendo a escada. Sabe, é até engraçado, somos **L**ily, **L**ice e **L**ene! Todas com **L**!

Estávamos conversando sobre coisas banais quando vimos os marotos nos esperando no salão comunal.

- Como vão as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts?- perguntou Sirius galanteador. Ignorei a vontade de rolar os olhos, apesar de um ano se passar, ele continua o mesmo mulherengo de sempre.

- Estamos ótimas!- responde Lene animada, animada demais para o meu gosto. Depois eu vou ter uma conversa com ela no dormitório sobre um ser chamado Sirius Black.

- E ai, Lily? Preparada para perder hoje?- perguntou James com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Senti o meu estomago dar milhares de piruetas. Eu estou com fome! Lógico! O meu estômago deu cambalhotas porque está pedindo por comida!

- Eu nunca perco uma aposta, _Potter_. Achei que você já soubesse disso!- retruquei na mesma hora.

- Nunca se sabe Lily...- disse enigmático sem tirar o famoso sorriso maroto do rosto. Cheguei a conclusão que gosto desse sorriso. Antes esses sorrisos e a mania de passar as mãos no cabelos me irritava, agora eu até acho bonitinho! Meu Merlin! É melhor eu parar com esses pensamentos! Não estou nem me reconhecendo! Pensando no Potter, Lilian? Tcs, tcs! Melhor mudar o rumo dos seus pensamentos

- Ok, pessoal! Estou morrendo de fome! – eu disse e logo estávamos no salão principal, com um delicioso banquete de café da manhã me esperando.

Conversávamos e nos provocávamos sobre a aposta, até que um menino se aproximou da gente.

- Oi...- começou hesitante olhando para mim

- Oi.- respondi. Ele até que era bonitinho, era alto, cabelo castanho e olhos pretos. Um cara que sem dúvidas eu sairia. E provavelmente um jogador de quadribol.

- Eu sei que você não sabe quem eu sou. Sou David Jones. 7º ano da Corvinal.- ele disse me olhando meio ansioso.

- Prazer, Lilian Evans.- eu respondi, e ele me deu um olhar que dizia " é-meio-óbvio-quem-você-é", olhar qual eu ignorei.

- o prazer é todo meu. Eu queria saber...- ele começou e eu olhei para ele para ele continuar, nessa hora os marotos e as garotas me olhavam- ... se você quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo domingo.- perguntou

- Humm... Não me leve a mal, mas eu estava pensando em sair com as minhas amigas para matar um pouco as saudades. Quem sabe na próxima?- eu disse lhe dando uma piscadela. Ele assentiu e saiu de lá meio desapontado.

- Não acredito que você dispensou ele! Ele é o maior gato Lils!- Lene estava definitivamente indignada

- Eu sei. E provavelmente joga quadribol, certo?- perguntei

- Sim. Artilheiro da Corvinal, joga bem. – concordou Lene- Mas como você sabe?- perguntou curiosa

- Você não olhou o físico dele não? – perguntou Lice como se fosse meio óbvio, e sem dúvidas era. O menino não tinha muito músculos igual Sirius e James, mas pelo menos tinha o porte ideal para o quadribol.

- É verdade. Ele é bastante forte...- disse Lene pensativa, sem sombra de vida estava fantasiando sobre todos os garotos que jogam quadribol de Hogwarts.

- Aproveitando o assunto de quadribol. Quem é o capitão da Grifinória?- perguntei

- Eu! Por quê?- disse James meio animado, meio confuso pela minha pergunta

- Eu quero me candidatar! Quais são as vagas abertas?- perguntei animada

- Espera! Então é realmente verdade que você joga quadribol? Achei que a Lene estava mentindo!- disse Sirius surpreso.

- Sim eu jogo, Sirius.- respondi calma, eu já esperava esse tipo de perguntas

- Mas você não sentia medo, Lily?- perguntou Remo confuso

- Medo servem para serem vencidos Remo!- eu disse, fiquei filósofa, foi tão profundo...

- Só tem duas vagas. Artilheiro e apanhador.-respondeu James

Olhei para Lice. Lice me olhou. Sorri para Lice. Lice sorriu para mim. Os meninos já estavam começando a ficar assustados com a nossa troca de olhares.

- Pois bem, capitão. Seus problemas acabaram! Pois Lilian Evans e Alice Baker estão na área!- eu disse animada.- Prazer, Lilian, a futura artilheira do time!- levantei a minha mão para apertar a mão de James, que nem hesitou

- Prazer, Alice, a futura apanhadora da Grifinória!- disse Lice em igual entusiasmo e fez a mesma coisa que eu

- Quando são os testes?- perguntei super animada. Faz um tempo que eu não jogo quadribol. Na verdade, faz 3 meses que eu não jogo. Acho que está na hora de arranjar uma distração a mais para mim.

- Nesse sábado! As duas da tarde. – James respondeu

- Ótimo! Mas acho melhor irmos para a aula de transfiguração. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu tenho uma aposta para ganhar!- eu disse divertida.

Logo estávamos na sala de transfiguração arranjando um lugar para sentar. Era em trio, fiquei com a Lene e Lice. Os marotos ficaram juntos, sem Peter, pois ele estava na aula de adivinhação.

- Hoje teremos a aula será sobre animagia e transfiguração de animais. Começaremos então com a Animagia. Alguém sabe o que é animagia?- disse Minerva, vi que duas garotas da Corvinal levantaram a mão, mas assim que eu e o James levantamos a mão elas automaticamente abaixaram a delas.- Sim, Sr. Potter?

- Um Animago é uma pessoa que pode se tornar num animal ou pássaro, e permanecer desse modo por qualquer quantia de tempo e sem o uso de uma varinha. – disse James. Vi que Minerva reprimiu um sorriso, sinal que a resposta está certa e ela está orgulhosa.

- Correto, Sr. Potter. Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?- perguntou a professora. Levantei a mão e ela me concedeu a vez

- O animal ou o pássaro depende do caráter da pessoa, embora muitas das vezes isso não seja muito concreto.-respondi, e fiquei feliz ao constatar que ela fez a mesma coisa que fez com o James.

- Correto, Srta. Evans. Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória. Alguém sabe me dizer um exemplo de um animal e quais a sua características?- perguntou Minerva e eu e o Potter levantamos a mão. Ela deu a vez para o James- Sim. Sr. Potter?

- Temos por exemplo, se uma pessoa for leal, corajosa ,com temperamento forte, inteligente e decido, a forma animaga dela provavelmente seria um cervo ou uma corça.- disse James com uma pouco de orgulho da voz. Nãoo... Talvez seja só uma impressão minha. Mas eu realmente fiquei feliz, afinal eu sou uma corça!

- Correto, Sr. Potter. Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória . Alguém tem outro exemplo?- perguntou Minerva, levantei a mão.- Sim, Srta Evans?

- Temos o gato. Mas depende muito do formato na maioria das vezes significa que a pessoa é sábia, inteligente, e talvez seja severa e estrita, bondade, amigável.- eu disse e vi que Minerva ficou um pouquinho corada. Afinal ela é uma gata, então indiretamente eu a elogiei.

- Correto, Srta. Evans. Mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória. E eu agradeço os elogios dirigidos a mim.- ela disse com um toque de divertimento na voz, quase imperceptível.

- Ao seu dispor Professora Mcgonagall.- eu respondi divertida.

- Como senhor Potter e a senhorita Evans falaram, a animagia é um ramo da magia muito difícil e poucos conseguem completar, creio que só quatro pessoas são animagos registradas. Existem várias etapas...- e começou a explicar o que é animagia e depois disso começou a explicar sobre a transfiguração de animais.

- Você podia dar mais exemplo, não?- perguntou Lice meio irritada.

- Por quê?- perguntei inocentemente

- Porque assim eu ganhava a aposta! – disse Lice

- Eu achei perfeito!- disse Lene baixinho, mas seu tom de voz demonstrava o tanto que estava super feliz

- É lógico! Você apostou em um empate e foi isso que deu.- disse Lice emburrada

- Lice, era meio óbvio que isso ia acontecer.- disse Lene, eu e Lice olhamos para ela com um olhar de confusão no rosto_. O que era óbvio?_- A Professora Mcgonagall sabe que se depender da Lils e do James eles iriam responder todas as perguntas e ficariam em um debate de respostas, que antigamente acabaria com James pedindo Lily para sair e com uma Lily vermelha dizendo um "NÃO" bem dado! Ahhh...Bons tempos!...- suspirou Lene enquanto eu rolava os olhos. Mas era isso mesmo que acontecia, cada hora um respondia uma pergunta. Por isso que hoje Minerva fez poucas perguntas.

- Então era por isso que você ficou pensativa na hora da aposta...- eu disse lembrando que ela hesitou na hora que estávamos apostando.

- Sim. Eu tive que avaliar as minhas opções. Eu tinha por um lado a certeza que o James é bom. Por outro eu não sabia o quanto você tinha avançado nesse um ano fora. E por outro eu tinha que levar em consideração que a professora não ia deixar vocês discutirem no primeiro dia de aula. Mas foi tudo uma suposição. E no final eu ganhei! Eu sou demais!- explicou Lene feliz

- Calma Lene! Nós sabemos que você ganhou! Não precisa chamar a atenção da professora por isso!- eu repreendi antes que Lene começasse a comemorar no meio da aula. O que eu nunca duvido que aconteça, afinal estamos falando de Marlene Mckinnon!

- ok! Não posso nem comemorar direito...- disse Lene emburrada, só faltava fazer biquinho. Sorri com isso, essa é a minha amiga! Totalmente espontânea e totalmente infantil em alguns momentos.

E o tempo passou rapidamente e com ele veio o almoço,( onde eu achei que James estava muito estranho, mas talvez tenha sido só uma impressão minha...) e mais tarde a aula de poções.

- Pronta?- perguntou Lene quando caminhávamos em direção as masmorras, onde teria a aula de poções.

- Para quê?- perguntei confusa

- Para ter que aturar o leão marinho do Slughorn!- disse Lene dramática. Mas eu tenho que ver que a pergunta dela tem sentido. Slughorn favorece muito ao seus alunos, ajuda eles a subir em suas carreiras, o que é muito bom. Mas tem certa horas que ele age como um arrogante e muito chato. Mas será que eu estou pronta para participar da aula em que eu sou mais bajulada?

- Não sei.- respondi sincera

- Olha, se nós já nos acostumamos ao leão marinho sentindo a sua falta, nós podemos nos acostumar com ele te elogiando novamente. Só não esquece de dar umas respostas bem afiadas quando ele sugerir de novo que você deveria ir para a Sonserina!- disse Lene em tom quase imperativo - Você só deve se deixar levar pelo seu sangue quente e lhe dar um bela resposta digna de Lilian Evans, ou seja, sem perder a classe.- continuou Lene a balbuciar

- Ok! Já entendi! Vamos entrar nessa aula logo!- eu disse divertida empurrando Lene para a sala de aula, Lice só ria da minha amiga doida.

Entramos e escolhemos um lugar estratégico. Perto da janela( para a fumaça da poção não ficar na nossa cara), e no meio da sala( não muito longe e nem muito perto do professor, e nós poderíamos conversar a vontade).

- Bom dia, alunos!- bradou o professor Horácio animadamente- Hoje estaremos fazendo a poção do morto-vivo, muito difícil de serem realizadas. Mas creio que algumas pessoas serão capazes de realiza-la com perfeição. Abram na página 32 do livro de vocês.- ordenou e todos abriram na página dita. Mas os olhos do Horácio percorriam a sala em busca de alguém. Me encolhi mais ainda em direção a parede. Nessa hora Lice e Lene seguravam o riso da minha tentativa de passar despercebida. Mas de repente os olhos do Horácio pararam em minha direção. Sua boca se abriu em um sorriso. Ele está se aproximando...

- Ah não!- reclamei baixinho

- Ho ho! Olha se não é a brilhante Lilian Evans?- disse Horácio para mim em alto e bom tom. Corei demais. Toda a sala estavam olhando para mim.- Por que você está sentada aqui?- perguntou, eu ia responder mas ele não me deu tempo de responder- vamos! Sente-se aqui na frente! O lugar é ótimo!- disse apontando para uma das carteiras vazia em frente a sua mesa. Vi que não tinha saída. Olhei para minha amigas e a cara delas era um misto de "meus- pêsames" e vontade de rir reprimida.

Ah! Mas elas vão ver quem vai rir por último!

- Ótima idéia professor!- eu disse numa falsa animação. As duas me olharam incrédulas- Mas sabe como é... Não queria ter que ficar sozinha...- eu disse inocentemente

- Ah, minha cara, isso não é problema nenhum! Tenho certeza que a Srta. Baker e Srta. Mckinnon vão quere ter o prazer de sentar com a senhorita!- disse gentilmente. Agora eu quero ver quem está com vontade de rir! As meninas estão com expressões horrorizadas com a simples idéia de sentar perto do professor. Mas como foi o próprio Horácio que deu a idéia elas vão ter que aceitar.

- Claro professor!- disse Lice em um tom quase animado, já que Lene estava incapacitada de falar.

E foi nos guiando para as nossas futuras mesas. Nós sentamos e começamos a preparar a nossa poção do morto-vivo, enquanto o professor andava pela sala.

- Obrigada por me fazer sentar aqui, Lilian!- disse Lene baixinho, mas furiosa

- Eu também te amo, Lene! Mas você devia ter visto a cara de vocês! – brinquei rindo baixinho

- Não tem graça! Estou horrorizada até agora! Sentar aqui na frente é suicídio social! Aqui só senta Ner...- mas ela não conseguiu completar a palavra devido ao meu olhar afiado lançado a ela

- sabe... Eu não sei como ele conseguiu me enxergar! Eu achava que estava bem escondida!- resmunguei depois que ela ficou quieta

- Hum... Não sei... Talvez tenha sido os seus maravilhosos olhos verdes ... Não, eles não chamam tanta atenção assim!- ironizou Lene

- Não acho que foram os olhos, Lene. Acho que foi suas madeixas ruiva. Mas espera! Cabelos cor de fogo não chama atenção também!- ironizou Lice também. E logo as duas estavam rindo de mim

- Não chame meu cabelo de cor de fogo, ele é ruivo! RUI-VO!- eu tentei me defender. Mas não deu muito certo, elas estavam dispostas a continuar rindo de mim. Resolvi ignorar elas e trabalhar melhor na minha poção. Logo ela estavam finalizada, sua cor era de um marrom, exatamente como o livro descrevia.

- Muito bom Srta. Evans! 20 pontos para a Grifinória- disse o professor ao passar na nossa mesa.

- PIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- o sinal tocou. A aula tinha acabado

-Podem arrumar o material. Estão dispensados. Srta. Evans, fique aqui por favor.- pediu Horácio.

- Vamos esperar lá fora.- disse Lene levando Lice para fora. Concordei com a cabeça.

- Alguma coisa, professor?- perguntei educadamente

- Sim. Eu só queria lhe dar um convite para o clube do Slug. Será nessa sexta feira, as 20:00. Compareça!- disse me entregando o convite.

- ok, professor. Mas eu vou ver se posso ir.- eu disse educadamente

- Tenho certeza que a senhorita vai arranjar um jeito de ir!- disse Horácio. Suspirei. Ia ser difícil arranjar uma desculpa para não ir nessa festa.

- Vou ver, professor. Mas será que agora eu posso ir?- perguntei esperançosamente.

- Sim, sim. Pode ir!- eu mal esperei para ouvir essas palavras para começar a ir embora da sala, mas não sem antes dizer.

- Obrigada pelo convite, professor! Tchau!- e corri até as minhas amigas que me esperavam no lado de fora da sala.

- E aí? O que ele queria?- perguntou Lene

- Me dar o convite para a festa da Slug.- respondi

- Não acredito! Como você vai fazer para não ir nessa festa?- perguntou Lene começando a andar.

- Não faço a mínima idéia!- recalmei- Lice, alguma idéia brilhante?- perguntei esperançosa. Lice é ótima nos planos, criatividade é com ela mesma!

- Não sei ainda. Mas prometo que vou pensar.A festa é que dia?- perguntou Lice

- Sexta- feira, as oito da noite.- respondi

- Temos tempo ainda, calma e relaxa- disse Lene

- Lils, eu preciso arrumar a minha mala! Não arrumei nada ontem!- disse Lice depois de algum tempo

- Eu também tenho. Culpa é de um ser chamado Marlene que nos fez conversar até altas horas!- eu disse brincando para Lene que deu um sorriso envergonhado.

- Qual é Lils! Você ficou um ano fora! Eu tinha que saber o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo!- se justificou Lene.

****** Mais tarde no dormitório feminino do 7º ano********

- Nossa Lils! O Jason é um gato!- exclamou Lene quando eu estava arrumando as minhas coisas no dormitório.

- Eu sei.- respondi rindo. Lene estava babando pelos franceses, ela estava vedo as fotos do meu álbum de fotos.

- A minha favorita é essa aqui!- eu disse pegando uma foto que estava no fim do álbum. Mostrava eu voando no campo de quadribol, com a goles na mão e fazendo um ponto espetacular,modéstia parte foi bom mesmo. Meus cabelos voavam e eu estava completamente nervosa apesar de tudo - foi o meu primeiro jogo de verdade.- eu expliquei

- Lils estava verde no vestuário! Eu fiquei com pena dela no dia.- disse Lice rindo da lembrança

- Eu não estava verde não!- protestei. Mas a verdade é que verde era pouco! Só falta um pouquinho para eu vomitar. Eu ficava me perguntando o tempo todo onde eu estava com a cabeça para resolver entrar no time de quadribol.

- Mentir é feio, sabia?- disse Lice rindo. Fiz biquinho e para completar fiz um gesto mais maduro ainda: mostrei lingua.

Logo estávamos as três rindo igual louca, e praticamente sem motivo algum. Até que Lene fez uma pergunta que acabou completamente com o clima.

- Lils, não é que eu não esteja feliz nem nada… A verdade é que eu estou muito feliz mesmo! OS marotos nem se compara a você, afinal eles são garotos e tudo mais….- começou Lene enrolando

- Para de enrolar Lene! Pergunta logo!- eu disse sorrindo

- Hum, por que você voltou para cá? Pelo que eu vi você era muito feliz em Beauxiton.- perguntou Lene com dificuldade. Deve ser muito difícil para ela saber que enquanto ela estava meio triste aqui sem mim eu estava feliz lá na outra escola.

Mas eu não respondi. E eu já não sorria também.

Eu não contei para a Lene sobre a minha mãe ainda. E só pretendo contar daqui a um tempo. Não quero ver o olhar de pena dela. E ela gostava muito da minha mãe também. Minha única desculpa é essa. Eu sei que não é muita coisa, mas eu também tenho mais um motivo ainda maior: eu acho que a Sonserina está cheia de futuros comensais. Comensais que mataram ou ajudaram a matar a minha mãe. Se eu contar para ela,ela conta para os marotos e elas irão azarar os sonserinos. Não que eu não queira isso, mas é isso não é só uma rivalidade entre casas. Isso é muito mais perigoso. Vidas estão em jogo. Vida foram mortas apenas por diversão, vidas igual a da minha mãe…

Não sei quando tempo eu fiquei pensando nisso, mas quando eu voltei para o " mundo real" Lice me olhava preocupada e Lene estava confusa.

- Quero dizer, você não precisa me contar se não quiser…- ela disse

Eu queria contar para ela. Mas uma parte de mim também não queria….

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: esse assunto é muito deprimente e muito ruim. Quando a Lils se sentir preparada ela te contará. Mas que tal irmos dormir. Eu ri demais. E ri cansa, sabia?- disse Lice simulando um bocejo, que enganaria todos, menos eu.

- É. Vamos….- eu disse triste. Mas quando eu olhei para Lene eu vi que ela estava preocupada comigo e sentia culpa por ter feito a pergunta. Me senti mal por isso, ela não tinha que se sentir culpada! - Não se preocupe, ok? Eu estou bem. Só… é um assunto que eu não gosto de tocar. Mas eu prometo que te conto, ok?- eu disse dando um beijo no rosto da Lene e lhe dando um abraço bem apertado, que ela retribuiu.

E logo estávamos dormindo. Ou melhor Lice e Lene estavam, pois eu estava pensando em quando todo esse pesadelo que é a guerra, irá acabar….

********* POV James Potter *****************

O jantar acabou. Os marotos e as meninas ficaram no salão comunal da Grifinória. Só eu que subi para o dormitório masculino. Eu precisava pensar…..

A um ano atrás eu gostava ou pelo menos tinha uma quedinha por Lilian Evans. Mas quem aqui nessa escola não tinha? Eu confesso que nas provas eu escrevia **LE** o tempo todo, mas para mim ela era apenas eu desafio, um desafio muito bom, que valia a pena. Afinal ela foi a única que resistiu as encantos de James Potter. E para mim naquela época isso era impossível!

Ela foi considerada Miss Hogwarts por dois anos seguidos. Voltava das férias cada dia mais bonita, com curvas de tirar o fôlego, os cabelos mais lindos que alguém já viu, de um ruivo brilhante caindo nas costas. E os olhos de um verde esmeraldas, com aquela cara de anjinho…Era a visão da perfeição! Você simplesmente babava, nada menos do que isso.

E quando ela foi embora? Eu ficava nervoso por qualquer coisa. Me admira que os marotos e Lene me aturassem. As vezes eu me pegava pensando nela, imaginando os cara com que ela estaria…. E isso era simplesmente irritante, eu não queria ver a Lilian nos braços de outro cara, queria ela nos meus…. Mas eu tirava esses pensamentos da cabeça e me dizia que era só uma paixonite.

E funcionava muito bem, até o momento que eu beijava outra garota e ficava pensado nela….

Cansei de amaldiçoar aquela ruiva que povoava meus pensamentos praticamente todos os dias.

Jurei a mim mesmo que a próxima vez que a visse eu seria só um gelo com ela, afinal ela me rejeitou todos esses anos, eu poderia fazer isso com ela facilmente.

Doce engano…

A minha mente já começava a fantasiar quando eu vi aquela garota entrando no salão principal, só pensava nas curvas bem definidas que deviam existir por trás daquela capa, e o rosto que teria debaixo do capuz.

Quando a outra garota abaixou o capuz, vi que ela era bonita, exalava um ar angelical como uma certa ruivinha que eu conhecia. E mais uma vez meus pensamentos foram para a ruiva. Me reprimi mentalmente por isso.

E então Lene se levanta com o rosto de uma surpresa e felicidade que eu só via quando estava com a Lilian. Nem deu tempo de eu me reprimir por pensar nela de novo, pois eu olhei para onde Lene olhava e vi… vi aquela garota que povoava meus sonhos todos os dias. Ela correu até Lene, fiquei olhando hipnotizado por seus cabelos que voavam e estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca,vi seus olhos verdes e lutei para não me perder neles.

Então ela veio na nossa mesa e cumprimentou cada um de nós. Fiquei surpreso por ela me cumprimentar

Flashback on

" _oi Potter!- ela disse com a voz suave. Mas eu estava lutando para manter os olhos no rosto dela e não olhar para baixo, o que era bem difícil._

_-o-oi- eu disse. Droga! Eu tinha gaguejado! E o pior, na frente de Lilian Evans! Eu vi ela arquear as sobrancelhas de surpresa, mas resolvi ignorar isso. Mas difícil de ignorar mesmo era os Marotos, Lene e Lice estavam segurando para não rir de mim. _

_- Bom, acho que podemos…- ela disse- … ser amigos não acha?- propôs, e o pessoal prendeu a respiração. Confesso que surpreso foi pouco, eu fiquei completamente espantado com a proposta feita por ela._

_- Amigos…? Eu… Você…- Gaguejei de novo,mas eu estava verbalizando do melhor jeito que podia o que estava no pensamento de todos ali na mesa._

_- É Potter. Eu. Você. Amigos. – explicou como se eu fosse um menino de 5 anos. Segurei para não revirar os olhos para isso. Eu tinha entendido o que ela falou, só não tinha entendido o porquê de ela propor isso!_

_- Tudo bem…- respondi_

_- Ótimo! Amigos então!- ela disse e levantou a mão para eu apertar. Hesitou um pouco, eu tinha um pouco de receio ainda, o que fez ela revirar os olhos – James, eu não mordo sabia?- disse fazendo todos riram, mas como falar que eu estou com medo de um simples toque me dê vontade de beijá-la? Finalmente apertei a mão dela. Mas quando nossas mãos se tocaram foi como se uma descarga elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Tentei reprimir essa sensação, mas acho que não fui bem sucedido. Olhei para ela para ver se aconteceu o mesmo com ela, mas tentei segurar minha decepção quando vi que ela não foi afetada no mesmo modo que eu._

Flashback off

Depois disso eu tentei agir como eu ajo com todos os meus amigos, tentei ignorar a voz que dizia que não queria ser amigo dela, que queria ser algo a mais…

Mas a minha mente começou a entrar em confusão. Fiquei completamente diferente quando soube que a Lily ficado com alguém. Mas tentei ignorar um sentimento que eu nunca tinha sentido na vida, tentei me convencer que era muito normal ela ter outros caras na vida dela, afinal ela é muito linda, é obvio que os caras iam querer ela.

Mas estava cada vez difícil lidar com esse sentimento estranho, me vi muito apreensivo quando esperava a resposta de Lily em relação ao convite feito pelo Corvinal, e quando ela disse não, me vi muito aliviado. Mas uma parte de mim dizia: _" Por que raios eu estou agindo assim?"._ Ela não era nada meu, eu não tinha que ficar feliz por ela recusar um convite de outro cara!

Segui com os olhos cada passo dela hoje, vigiei cada movimento que ela fazia. Me perguntava o por que de eu estar agindo assim, igual a um bobo ap…

- Espera! Será que eu?….- eu disse em voz alta perdido em pensamentos

A porta abriu e vi que os marotos entraram e ficaram em choque com o que viram

- O que aconteceu aqui?- perguntou Sirius olhando o quarto. E percebi que talvez eu tenha chutado algumas coisas no caminho e quebrado outras também enquanto pensava.

- A melhor pergunta é: O que aconteceu com você Pontas?- perguntou Aluado me olhando preocupado.

E eu respondi. Não me perguntem como eu cheguei a essa conclusão. Mas eu respondi assim mesmo:

- O que está acontecendo é que eu amo Lilian Evans!

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoO

N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado nesse novo cap!

Desculpa a demora, mas vou tentar agilizar

Mas o problema é que as vezes falta inspiração!

Mas comentem sobre o que vocês acharam do cap!

Mary


End file.
